


Stop and Go

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Warren is the best boyfriend ever, a literal sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: Kurt has a difficult time getting over his insecurities to go further with Warren in bed. Warren has an idea that can help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I'm bad at summaries. It's porn, okay?

“Wait.”

Warren froze, mouth still against Kurt's neck, hand warming his knee through his jeans. “Wait wait or wait stop?” he asked after a minute had gone by with Kurt still breathing heavily, trying to make his thoughts stop spinning.

“I don't know,” Kurt answered truthfully. Warren's closeness, body hovering over him, scorching him through his shirt, was driving him wild in the best and worst ways. He _wanted_ , so badly, to pull him down close again and enjoy what Warren was doing to him, but he was scared, petrified about what would happen next. Too scared to continue.

But if he told Warren to stop, he would move away and they'd go no further for the rest of the night, and at that point the idea was unacceptable.

“Can you tell me what's wrong?” Warren's lips brushed his neck with every word, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt's hips shifted up at the feeling, but he caught what he was doing and snapped them back down. If he thought his face was burning before, now it was on fire.

“I don't know.” Because nothing _was_ wrong with Warren. Except the insistent voice in Kurt's head was saying yes, Warren shouldn't be doing _this_ to him, because look at Kurt and look at Warren, look at his perfect bare chest and if he saw Kurt's he wouldn't want to touch him again. Warren had no business running his lips over Kurt's ruined blue skin.

And there was the other nagging voice saying this was filthy sinful behavior, going against everything he was taught. And it was dangerous ‒ he didn't know Warren's history, he didn't know what he was being exposed to. Bad enough they were two men, they were two male mutants who physically could not be any further than polar opposites of “ideal”.

But he was too scared to tell Warren any of his worries, because then Warren would leave. Or worse, Warren would try to prove him wrong and continue, and Kurt didn't know how to handle that. His body wanted Warren's, ached to be his, but the idea of anything actually happening made Kurt's mind go numb. 

Warren sighed against his neck, and Kurt realized if he didn't say anything then Warren would leave anyway. “You don't, I mean...it's not, I can't‒” A million excuses tried to leave his mouth at once, stumbling over themselves when he tried to talk.

That made Warren chuckle, and he pulled back to see Kurt's face, his smile reassuring. “You don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” he reminded Kurt. “And we don't have to keep going when you're not ready. So let's take a rain check on this…”

“No!” Kurt snapped instinctively, latching on to Warren when he tried to pull away. This had happened too many times before, and he always stalled here, or when Warren's mouth drew too close to his pointed ear, or Kurt's thoughts grew too loud. And that wasn't fair to Warren. Kurt's insecurities shouldn't get in the way of him having a good time.

Warren, rather than stopping or letting himself be brought back down, instead grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him up, too. Kurt was surprised when Warren turned them, changing positions so Kurt was sitting over him. He took a few seconds to arrange his wings on the pillows, then beamed up at Kurt.

“How about this then?” he asked while rubbing his hands soothingly on Kurt's thighs bracketing his hips. “How about you be on top, and you do what you want to me?”

Kurt gaped at him, stunned at the idea. “I don't know‒”

“I do though,” Warren cut him off. “I know you keep getting caught up when I'm kissing you, and that's fine. You call the shots on this.” Warren arched his back, sinfully rocking his hips under Kurt. “So you do whatever you want to me now, and I'll obviously tell you if I don't like something.” His grin was so reassuring, so charming, and he looked at Kurt like there was nothing else in the world. “But there's not much you can do that I won't like. You could draw on me with a permanent marker and I'd probably dig it.”

Kurt bit his lip, feeling awkward and out of place. This was so easy for Warren, he knew what he was doing and what he liked. Kurt would never hold that against him, but that meant he had no idea what worries were running under Kurt's skin. 

But he would try. Maybe he was on to something. Warren wanted him to try, so he would.

“Where should I start?” There was so much skin and muscle under his hands, resting limply on Warren's chest. Kurt had so many opportunities to look at Warren's impressive muscles, and he always took advantage of that. But the idea of touching him, making his skin tingle the way Kurt's did when he was touched, was freezing him in place.

“Why don't you start where I left off?” Warren suggested, arching his neck. “You know that's why I keep kissing you there, right? Feels good.”

Slowly, Kurt leaned down so his chest was against Warren's. His light weight didn't even seem to bother the other mutant, who dragged his hands up to rest on Kurt's hips. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Warren's neck, trying to remember what Warren did that drove Kurt mad. Gentle little kisses made him shiver and feel warm at the same time, so he scattered those across Warren's neck. A soft hum of agreement rumbled from Warren.

Opening his mouth slightly, he pressed harder, letting his lips drag against Warren's skin as he moved down the column of his neck. Warren's shuddering gasp seemed to be one of encouragement as he kept going. Kurt moved his mouth up, kissing the soft spot where the jaw met the ear. The hands on his hips tightened.

“Now you're getting it,” whispered Warren. “That feels so nice, Kurt.”

Kurt was glad to hear those words. He'd been afraid of doing too much, of doing the wrong thing. He pressed harder, sucking gently, trying to raise a mark. Warren had done so to him, one time, and it had embarrassed Kurt to know it was there under his shirt, but it also felt like a lovely secret.

“Yes,” Warren moaned at the feeling. Kurt's chest warmed, sweet pleasure twisting through him from his friend’s obvious enjoyment. Boldly, he parted his lips further, and carefully scraped the tips of his teeth across Warren's neck.

A loud gasp and a buck of Warren's hips made Kurt shoot back. He didn't get far before Warren pulled him back, catching Kurt's hair in his fingers. “Do that again,” the other mutant pleaded, his eyes wild.

“You liked that?” Kurt questioned, tail twitching. 

“Kurt, everything you're doing feels fantastic.” Warren laid back down, pulling Kurt back on top. Their hips brushed together briefly, and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering.

He felt electrified, trembling with a mad feeling of pleasure. Warren was right ‒ doing this felt good. It felt good to make Warren feel this way.

He eyed the spot of Warren's neck that he left. It was too high on his neck to be covered by his shirts or his jacket, and he liked that. Warren knew it too, judging from the way he smiled at Kurt's expression. His fingers carded through the black and blue strands.

“Keep going,” he encouraged, so Kurt went back to planting kisses on his skin. He added in a few small bites whenever he felt it would catch Warren off guard. And every time he did, Warren's breath would catch in his throat and he made a noise that sounded like a whimper.

He moved lower, where Warren's collarbones invited him to touch. He ran his tongue over them, and giggled when Warren twitched under him. The fingers in his hair pulled and teased at the strands, and Kurt let his head be directed to the center of his chest, kissing the hard bone there.

“You can touch,” Warren encouraged, so Kurt shifted his weight back onto his hips. He freed one hand from where it had tangled in the sheets to rub it up Warren's side. Warren leaned into it, sighing happily. His skin was like fire, scorching Kurt's hand. He couldn't believe he was allowed to touch like this. 

He wanted this.

“Can you...can you try kissing me again?” he finally asked, one hand tracing Warren's very defined abs. Warren's head jerked up, giving Kurt a lopsided grin.

“I most certainly can,” he sat up, easing Kurt back by his hips and sitting up. “You don't have to lay down if you think that'll help, it's fine‒”

“I don't want you to look at me.” The words tumbled from his lips in a sudden flood. His courage that had filled him while he was kissing Warren fled, leaving him cold. He couldn't believe he'd just admitted it, but it was out in the open now, and Warren was still there, still looking at him.

Warren licked his lips, lost in thought. “So should I turn off the lights, or keep my eyes closed?” he finally asked. Kurt felt like collapsing in relief.

“Eyes closed,” he murmured, because one of them getting up to get the light seemed impossible at the moment. The hands on his hips moved up and rubbed his sides soothingly.

Warren leaned forward just to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, eyes already closed. “This is fine. I want you to know that,” he said softly. “There's nothing wrong with doing it like this. If this is how you want things to go, then that's how it'll be.”

Kurt pressed his lips together, in case the sob working up in his throat escaped. Warren knew, he understood. His desire to make Kurt happy was so at odds with his normal rough persona, but to Kurt, there was nothing better.

“Take off your shirt. When you’re ready,” Warren encouraged, leaning back so Kurt could hesitantly comply. Even with Warren's eyes closed, Kurt wanted to cross his arms and hide himself. He wasn't used to showing so much blue skin. The scars that decorated his chest never bothered him before ‒ he'd put them there willingly after all. But it was hard to remember those reasons when faced with the prospect of someone else touching them.

Warren's hands came back, sliding up his sides. Kurt felt his fingers rub over one of the raised lines on his ribs. Warren didn't move away, keeping his hands where they were while he carefully leaned forward to kiss Kurt's neck.

Shivers ran over Kurt's skin as Warren's lips moved from his neck to the hollow of his throat. “You're perfect, Kurt,” he whispered between kisses. “You're wonderful and I'm the luckiest bastard in the world because I'm with you.” He paused, panting, when Kurt's claws sunk into his hair, scraping his scalp as Kurt tried to push down the rising tide of emotion growing in his chest. “Can I keep kissing you?”

“Yes,” Kurt moaned, arching his neck so Warren could reach more. A sharp pang of lust shot through him when Warren's hands squeezed his sides and his head dipped lower, kissing open-mouthed down his neck. He followed one of the lines of Kurt's scars across to his heart, where he pressed a heavy kiss. Everything felt fantastic.

“Doing good?” Warren murmured against his skin. Kurt could only reply with a strangled moan. “I’m proud of you, buddy. How far do you want me to go?” Warren asked between small kisses. Kurt couldn't answer, his head too full of sudden startling nervousness. How far did he want to go? He was barely able to work up to getting his chest kissed, how could he go further?

Warren must have noticed his stillness. He didn’t pull away, but tilted his head to rest his cheek against Kurt’s chest. “It doesn’t need to go any farther than this tonight. If you want to stop‒”

“Keep going.” Kurt bit his lip when Warren complied, pressing his lips back to Kurt's skin. Shakily, Kurt let out his breath, only to have it catch again when Warren's mouth moved to his nipple. “Oh my...Warren,” he moaned loudly when he felt a tentative lick that sent fire down his spine to his groin.

“Still good?” Warren's voice was muffled, and when Kurt looked down he realized why. He had Warren's hair in a death grip, forcing his head against his chest. Warren didn't seem remotely bothered by this. 

Kurt loosened his hold, letting his claws scrape Warren's scalp. “Yeah, that just...that felt good.” Good was an understatement ‒ Kurt knew his chest was sensitive, but he had no idea it would feel like that.

“I haven't even started.” Boldly, Warren's hand ran up his side, to his other nipple. Kurt squeaked when he rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin. He wanted to move away, but at the same time it felt _so good_.

That strong hand held Kurt up when Warren pulled away, eyes still firmly closed. His free hand went to Kurt's face, guiding him in to press his lips to Kurt's. Kurt melted into his touch, nearly crawling into Warren's lap so he could be closer. His beautiful wings closed around them, sliding against Kurt's back.

“You never answered, you know?” Warren murmured against his lips. “I need to know how far you want to go. Do you want me to spend the rest of the night kissing your chest? Cause it might take you a while to come of we do.”

Kurt's breath caught at the idea. It would be nice, being gently teased like that all night. But ever since Warren had taken over the kissing, he had grown more and more aware of the ache in his pants. He wanted to finish, and wanted Warren to have a hand in it, rather than leaving him to take care of it alone after another failed attempt.

The problem was, he had no idea where to begin.

“What do you want to do to me?” Kurt asked nervously. He wanted to know Warren's ideas, whatever they were. It was better than coming up with something himself.

“Mm, you don't want to know what I want to do.” Warren's voice was teasing, and his grip shifted lower, squeezing his ass and making Kurt's hips buck.

“Tell me,” Kurt said boldly, letting his hand trail down Warren's chest. The noise that caught in Warren's throat was encouraging.

“Well, if I wasn't worried about scaring you off, I'd lay you down on this bed and fuck you until you couldn't walk.” Warren's voice was deep and rough, and the words turned Kurt's insides to jelly. “I'd be so good for you, you'd be thinking about it for days. Nothing else would compare.” Warren moved his hips, a well-placed roll up that told Kurt exactly how much Warren wished to do so. “But you're not ready. We'll save that.”

“So what‒” Kurt broke off when Warren's hand palmed him through his jeans. Kurt gasped, the pleasure feeling like a punch to his chest. The hand still in Warren's hair tightened, claws scraping skin.

“Tonight I can just give you a hand with this. We'll see how you feel afterwards.” Warren pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. “Sound good?” Kurt nodded. “I need to hear you say it.”

"Go ahead,” Kurt said weakly. He was trembling with nervousness, but also readiness. He was tired of backing out, tired of the wait.

Warren smiled, hands caressing his skin. “Just relax,” Warren spoke in his ear, lips tracing the outside. “I'm gonna make you feel good, but you need to take it easy. It's no fun if you're nervous.” His lips trailed back down Kurt's neck, messily kissing every inch he could find. “Should I just kiss you for a bit or do you want me to go at it?”

“Just do what you want to do.” Kurt knew he had control over what happened, no matter what it was. Warren wouldn't force him to do anything. But he also wanted to stop worrying about what to do next. Warren could take over, Warren could guide him through it. 

Kurt trusted him.

Warren nodded slowly, dropping a kiss onto Kurt's shoulder. The feeling of Warren's hand on the button of his jeans almost made him chicken out again, but the hand gently stroking his back calmed him. Every move was slow and deliberate, projecting what would happen next.

Warren's fingers trailed above his pant's waistband, making Kurt's muscles shiver and clench. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he buried one in Warren's hair, the other clenched on his shoulder. Warren didn't seem to mind, taking his time pulling the zipper down.

“You're doing fine,” Warren encouraged, parting the fabric. Kurt nearly jumped out of his lap when his cock was gently brushed at the movement. “You've touched yourself before, right? Like this?”

Kurt shamefully hummed in agreement, his thoughts turning dark again. Some of his teachings had been very clear on what they thought of this sinful behavior, but Kurt had still given in. He felt guilty, but it also felt so good.

“Then you know what I'm going to do. I'm not gonna surprise you with anything.” Warren returned to kissing his neck, keeping his hands still while Kurt breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart. “Just tell me if you want to stop or do something different.”

Squashing his nerves down, Kurt tugged on Warren's shoulder, telling him to continue. Warren's hand brushed over the fabric to finally touch him. Kurt sucked a breath at the sudden overwhelming feeling. It was different, knowing it wasn't his own hand. The warmth from Warren's hands was scorching his skin, making him move instinctively against the feeling. Kurt knew Warren wanted to go slowly, but Kurt couldn't take that pace for long.

Warren moved his hand with the thrust of Kurt's hips, stroking and teasing perfectly. “You're amazing,” Warren panted. Kurt was dimly surprised to see Warren's face was also flushed, and he was shaking almost as much as Kurt. “Everything about this is amazing. I love hearing you. I wanna feel you come apart, just like this.” He surged forward to roughly kiss Kurt, moving his hand faster. “Do you have any idea how crazy you're making me?”

“Ye‒” Kurt couldn't finish his answer before a sharp surge of pleasure suddenly overtook him. Crying out, Kurt came, hips jerking. Warren kept his hand on him the whole time, and when Kurt pitched forward, shocked and exhausted, he cradled Kurt against his chest.

“There you go,” Warren murmured, lips brushing Kurt's forehead as he trembled in his arms. Kurt whimpered, nerves alight. His mind felt like mush, unable to focus on anything except Warren's chest against his.

Eventually Warren leaned them over, setting Kurt on his side. “I'll be right back, I'll take care of you. I just need a minute,” he assured as he slipped from Kurt's grasp. Kurt's hand fell away from his side to the bed, and he watched him leave with misty eyes.

He felt raw, too open and sensitive even to lay alone. He wanted Warren back. Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to come as quickly as he had, and Warren hadn't come at all. He wanted to return the favor.

Sooner than he expected, Warren was back, armed with a towel and glass of water. “Can you make yourself decent?” he asked. Kurt was confused until he saw his eyes were still closed, just in case Kurt was still exposed.

Oddly touched, Kurt pulled the blankets around himself. “You can look now. Thank-” he wanted to say more, because Warren had been so kind about his ridiculous request, but Warren had opened his eyes and surged forward at his words. He kissed Kurt, again and again, covering his lips and face and making him splutter with laughter.

“How are you feeling?” Warren asked as he joined Kurt in bed. Kurt blinked at him, wondering how Warren could still be so calm.

“I'm fine. Do you..?” Kurt gestured shyly at Warren's pants. Warren shook his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Don't worry. I took care of it.” Warren tipped some of the water on the towel and handed it to Kurt, who took it confusedly. “Do you want me to look away while you clean up, or…”

“Oh.” Blushing, Kurt reached under the blankets to swipe at his skin, and do up his pants. Warren's fingers ran through his hair, tidying the messy locks. “I thought I could help...you know, afterwards.”

“Courteous of you to offer, but this was your first time. It's all about you.” Warren slumped on the bed after handing Kurt the rest of the water. Kurt happily curled into his side after draining the glass. “Next time we mess around I'll show you what I like. If you'll let me.”

Kurt sighed happily at the idea. The overwhelming sensations had faded, leaving a pleasant tiredness in his body. Warren's arms and wings were back around him. He felt safe like this. He felt loved.

“Thank you,” Kurt said as he reached up to pull Warren's face close. Warren was smiling as he returned the kiss. “Thank you for everything. That was wonderful.” And that was true. All his worries seemed far away. He knew they'd come creeping back again, like they always did, but for now, he was calm.

“Thank you for letting me be the one. I know how much it matters to you.” Warren's voice was breathy and reverent. “I told you how lucky I am to have you, right?”

“You mentioned that, yes.” Kurt still had a hard time believing that Warren thought he was so special. But the arms around him were so tight, and Warren's kisses so soft, and he was content with that.

“You know, that whole ‘eyes closed’ thing?” Kurt shifted nervously, wondering where this would lead. “Didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It was actually pretty hot.”

Kurt sighed in relief. “You can look next time.” He didn't know when the next time would be, or what it would entail, but he was looking forward to it. And he knew if he changed his mind, for whatever reason, Warren would still be there.


End file.
